Temetetlen síron gyorsabban szárad a virág
by Pumpkingirl
Summary: Abigail/Hannibal. Abigail megszegi Hannibalnak tett ígéretét és ismét éjszakai sétára indul. A kirándulás azonban ez alkalommal nem pusztán fizikai: Abigail tudatalattija igyekszik őt figyelmeztetni a rá leselkedő veszélyre.


Amíg Abigail látta a csillagokat nyugodt volt, amíg szeme befoghatta az éjszakai eget, tudta, hogy nem álmodik. Az erdőben azonban lépteinek már nem mutattak utat a világító fénypöttyök; a valóság anyaga megremegett.

Kint a nyílt térben osztozott a csillagok látványában valakivel – egy idegennel, egy ismerőssel, bárkivel, mindenkivel –, a fák között ezzel szemben csak a csend lélegzett. A hidegben láthatóvá vált lehelete furcsa táncot járt előtte: lélegzete először nekifeszült a sötétnek, majd a saját arcát burkolta be, megadva magát a jeges szél sodrásának. A csillagokat hátrahagyva Abigail ismét hallani vélte a földet taposó cipőtalpakat maga mögött – a halott avart préselték.

A lány fától fáig haladt, ujjbegyeivel hideg érintéseket hagyott hátra a rideg kérgeken az őt követő árnynak üzenetül: _'Én élek, te halott vagy. Nem vagy valóságos. …Sajnálom.'_

Már nem járt messze a céljától. Bár csupán negyed órája lehetett úton, Port Haven-beli szobájának melege egy másik életbeli emléknek tűnt számára. Hirtelen úgy tetszett, az elmúlt tizennyolc év alatt ő nem is tartózkodott meleg szobákban – mindig menekült, falakat mászott, úton volt.

És valaki mindig üldözte.

Most megtorpant. Mély lélegzetet vett, és ahogy a torkát végigmarta a hideg levegő, lassan realizálódott benne, hogy megérkezett oda, ahová indult. Nem is vette észre, hogy az utolsó métereket futva tette meg; talán, hogy elnyomja a nyomában lévő, leveleket taposó lábak zaját, talán, hogy a saját gondolatait hagyja hátra.

De a lépések ekkorra már elhalkultak mögötte, helyettük a fülébe sivító szél és a torkában dobogó szíve adott ritmust az éj káoszának. Pár pillanat múlva, mikor a lány egy kicsit megnyugodott, leült egy óriási bükkfa tövébe és a mellkasához húzta a lábait. Csuklóit a térdének támasztva meleg levegőt lehelt az ujjaira – az Alanától kapott ujjatlan kesztyű nem védte megfelelően a kezét az ilyen késői kirándulásokon.

Abigail a feje búbjától a lába ujjáig megborzongott, ahogy a következő széllökés végigsimította az arcát. Immár a hidegtől lúdbőrözött csupán, nem a félelemtől, a remegésnek pedig végképp nem volt köze ahhoz a tényhez, hogy méterekkel Abigail alatt a hideg földben ott ették valahol a férgek Nicholas Boyle holttestét.

A lány a földre fektette a tenyerét és nyomást fejtett ki, mintha át akarta volna törni a tömör humuszréteget, hogy lenyúljon a halott fiúhoz.

– Te legalább nem fázol – szaladt ki a száján a megállapítás félhangosan, de aztán elbizonytalanodott és kérdéssé formálta át a szavait: – Ugye nem fázol?

Válasz nem érkezett, csak a szél rabolta tovább leveleitől kitartóan a fákat. Abigail most arra az éjszakára gondolt, amikor Hanniballal ketten jöttek el ide, hogy elföldeljék Nick Boyle-t. A lány akkorra már kezdett túllépni a pánikon, de még képtelen volt segíteni az doktornak. A végtagjai csődöt mondtak; a sokk, amely a véletlenszerű, de ugyanakkor tényként előtte álló gyilkosság eredménye volt, megbénította. Abigail embert ölt. És az az egykor beszélő-mozgó élőlény most időről-időre visszatért, hogy az álmaiban kísértse őt. Vagy éppen éber óráiban.

Abigail Hobbs gyakran hallott mostanában hangokat: suttogások zavarták meg a gondolatmeneteit és a cipőtalpak hangja nem hagyta magára, ha egyedül volt. Ez volt az oka, amiért mostanában kijárt a fához. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha önként jön Nickhez, akkor a halott fiú előbb-utóbb megelégszik a látogatásaival és nem kínozza napközben, akkor hagyja nyugodtan aludni.

A Minnesotai Gébics lánya nem ütött az apjára. Őt nem öntötte el büszkeséggel, vagy megelégedéssel az, hogy ölt. Ahogy azon az éjszakán nézte Hannibalt, miközben a férfi visszalapátolta a földet a rögtönzött sírba, Abigail azon tűnődött, hogy túl tud-e lépni majd valaha azon, amit tett.

Hannibal jelenléte akkor, és azóta is folyamatosan melegséggel és magabiztossággal töltötte el őt. A különös pszichiáter, aki felajánlotta, hogy bűnrészességet vállal vele, a lány egyetlen biztos támasza lett. Ő volt az, aki időnkét kiszabadította a pszichiátriáról, aki előtt nem kellett titkolóznia, aki főzött neki, aki meghallgatta. A férfi egy személyben testesítette meg mindazt, amire a kétségek közt vergődő lánynak éppen szüksége volt. Apró érintései, amikkel valószínűleg a bizalmat akarta elmélyíteni kettejük között, Abigailben furcsa érzéseket keltettek. Ahogy Hannibal lesegítette a létráról, ahogy néha a vállára tette a kezét, ahogy a két tenyere közé vette az arcát, ha kényszeríteni akarta, hogy rá nézzen; ezek mind-mind közelebb húzták a lányt Dr. Lecterhez, amíg egy napon végül rájött, hogy vonzódik a férfihoz.

Lépéseket nem tett annak érdekében, hogy Hannibal tudtára adja, hogy érez vele kapcsolatban. Ez egy olyan titok volt, amit nem akart önként megosztani vele, bár folyamatosan kívánta, hogy a férfi rájöjjön magától: Abigail nem közömbös iránta.

Aztán, félretéve minden Lecterrel kapcsolatos gondolatát, elméje lassan elkalandozott és a helyzetét kezdte mérlegelni. Tudta, hogy ha a rendőrség megtalálja Nick holttestét, őt mindenképpen kikérdezik ismét, hiszen ő volt az utolsó ember, aki élve látta Boyle-t, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha ez bekövetkezik, neki jól kell játszania az áldozatot. Nick volt az, aki zaklatta őt és nem fordítva, legalábbis Jack Crawford és csapata így tudta, és amíg ez a tudat élt bennük, Abigailhez nem érhetett el a kezük.

A lány összekulcsolta a karját maga előtt és próbálta elterelni a figyelmét a környezetéről, de hiába. Az erdő apró zajai megtalálták a fülét, érzékei kiéleződtek és nyugtalansága ismét egyre nőtt. Hátát szorosabban nyomta a mögötte álló fatörzsnek, mintha csak megpróbált volna beleolvadni és így nyom nélkül eltűnni az apró tisztásról, vagy egyáltalán, a világból. Szeme már hosszú ideje hozzászokott a sötéthez, de ez nem segített, mert mindenhol furcsa árnyékokat vélt felfedezni, amik közül egy, úgy tűnt, szintén észrevette őt.

Nem értette, hirtelen miért mozdul meg a tér a szeme előtt, de látta, ahogy néhány fával arrébb a semmiből alakot öltött a sötétség és elkezdett felé sétálni. Ember formája volt. Abigailnek átfutott az agyán, hogy biztos néhány csillag fényét oltotta ki ahhoz, hogy most itt legyen. Életet lopott, hiszen másképp nem ölthetett volna testet. Az ijedt szökevény sejtette, hogy ki halad felé csendesen. Most még az avar sem ropogott az illető talpa alatt.

Abigail Hobbs eltakarta a szemét és kétségbeesve felkiáltott.

– Menj innen! Látod, eljöttem hozzád mit akarsz még? Hagyj békén! – Siránkozása messzinek tűnt, mintha elnyelte volna a jövevény aurája, ami lassan őt is körbeölelte.

A lány a lábai köré kulcsolta a karjait, a homlokát pedig a térdére hajtotta: teljesen bezárkózott és reménykedett, hogy ennek az egésznek hamarosan vége lesz. Mondogatta magában, hogy Nick nem valódi és igyekezett harcolni az ellen, hogy a félelem teljesen a hatalmába kerítse.

Az érintésre, amit a vállán érzett, csupán úgy reagált, hogy még jobban összehúzta magát és a korábbi szavait ismételgette, kétségbeesetten hadarva:

– Kérlek, menj el! Menj el innen, kérlek! Kérlek… – A hangját is már-már csúszóssá tették a könnyek, amik közben benedvesítették a kézfejét.

Az idegen keze visszahúzódott a válláról, de ő továbbra sem merte felemelni a fejét, egészen addig, amíg meg nem hallotta az előtte guggoló alak hangját.

– Abigail…

Egy pillanattal később a lány el sem merte hinni, hogy Hannibal szemeibe néz. Ő valaki egészen másra számított. Hagyta, hogy a férfi a nyakára fektesse a kezét és hüvelykujjával végigsimítsa az arcát.

– Minden rendben, csak én vagyok – próbálta nyugtatni a doktor.

– De… mit keresel te itt? – pislogott rá a meglepettségen még nem teljesen túllépve a lány.

– Alana hívott, hogy tudassa velem, megint átmásztál a falon. Mindenki téged keres. – Hannibal gyengéden a homlokához nyomta a sajátját.

– És te tudtad, hogy itt vagyok? – Abigail torznak látta Hannibal arcát, az őket körülvevő sötét mint egy, a bőrére égett maszk borította északi vonásait.

– Gondoltam, hogy itt talállak – válaszolta a doktor. – Úgy aggódtam érted, Abigail!

És ekkor megtörtént az, amire a Hobbs lány egyáltalán nem számított: Hannibal szájon csókolta. Az ajka hideg volt, akárcsak a sajátja, mintha ő is fél éjszaka az erdőben bolyongott volna, holott, ez valószínűtlen volt, hiszen a helytől, ahol voltak az autóút maximum tízpercnyi sétára haladt el.

Abigail hagyta, hogy a férfi megízlelje az ajkait, de épphogy csak elkezdte őt visszacsókolni, amikor hirtelen a doktor visszahúzódott.

– Várj… – kezdte volna a lány, de Hannibal talpra állt és a kezét nyújtotta neki.

– Gyere velem! – kérte és Abigail követni kezdte.

Néhány lépés után azonban a férfit elnyelte a sötétség és Abigail megtorpant. Visszanézett a fa felé és meglátta… önmagát.

Abigail Hobbs a fa tövében békésen aludt, bár időnként fázósan összehúzta magát egy-egy nagyobb széllökés után.

A valóság anyaga megremegett.

* * *

Dr. Lecter magabiztosan lépkedett a fák között, a reggeli napfény simogatta a tarkóját. Száraz levelek egész hada morzsolódott szét a talpa alatt mire elérte azt a bizonyos bükkfát az erdő közepén.

Abigail feje a térdén pihent, arcát mint egy fátyol takarta előreomló haja. Hannibal közel hajolt hozzá, hogy mélyen belélegezhesse a lány aromáját. Abigail saját illatával keveredett a félelem szaga és ez a kombináció Hannibalt mindig is levette a lábáról. Addig guggolt a lány mellett, élvezve az illatot, amíg a nadrágját feszítő erekciója kényelmetlenné nem tette ezt a pozíciót, majd amikor ez bekövetkezett, a karjába vette Abigailt és elindult vele vissza, az úton parkoló kocsija felé.

Hannibal szerette a reggeli sétákat.


End file.
